


toothpaste kisses

by loverlyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, harry's an artist i guess?, i love me some established relationship fluff, typical sunday for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlyharry/pseuds/loverlyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday and Harry just really loves Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toothpaste kisses

**Author's Note:**

> adhvhs I'm sorry i wrote most of this when i was really tired so it's a mix of british/american stuff oops
> 
> title is from Toothpaste Kisses by the Maccabees

The first thing Harry sees when he wakes up one cold Sunday morning is the snow falling outside. The second thing is a much more welcome view, which is that of his boyfriend curled up and hogging most of the blankets with an innocent look even in his sleep. (A little _too_ innocent, Harry thinks, and he runs his fingers up his boyfriend's ticklish sides through the covers but the lack of reaction tells him that Louis is, in fact, still asleep. So he hasn't taken the blankets on purpose, not this time at least.)

Harry checks the clock and relaxes when he sees it's not even seven yet, letting his head sink back into the pillow and tugging at the covers gently - or, rather, quite forcefully actually because Louis has a tight grip on them even while unconscious. He slips into the cocoon Louis has made for himself during the night and drops a sleepy kiss on Louis' forehead before falling back asleep. 

He wakes up again to Louis' arms around him and a small smile on his face. Louis snuggles up to him for a few moments before turning to look at him and saying that he's absolutely starving. (Harry thinks he's just being dramatic).

"Well, if you're _starving_ , I guess we'd better get some food in you. Don't want my lovely boyfriend going hungry, do I?"

Louis asks sweetly for Harry's special banana nut muffins and Harry shakes his head, receiving an extremely upset look from his extremely upset boyfriend.

"We don't have any bananas, Lou, you ate the last one yesterday!"

"I absolutely did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't."

Harry raises his eyebrows and Louis gives him such a sad look that he can't help but laugh and pull him closer, Louis' head fitting under his chin and his hair tickling his neck lightly. 

Harry drags himself out of bed and Louis nuzzles back under the covers. It's cold and Harry shivers as he steps into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and putting some toothpaste on it. He rubs his eyes sleepily and starts brushing as Louis tip-toes in behind him, shivering and burrowing his cheek into Harry's shoulder as he wraps his arms around him. Harry smiles and sets his toothbrush on the counter before turning around, dropping toothpaste-slick kisses on Louis' forehead, his cheeks, and his lips as he tries to squirm away.

"Harry!" 

"Louis!"

"Stop it!" 

Harry pouts and Louis makes him spit out the toothpaste foam and rinse his mouth before he can kiss him again. Harry supposes it's worth it.

He rummages through their closet and grabs a warm jumper of his which he slips over Louis' head, leaving him to fumble with the sleeves , before grabbing one for himself as well. Louis refuses to change from his warm pajamas, asking where they're going, but Harry just shakes his head and grabs the car keys from the table and beckons Louis to follow him. They slip on socks and shoes as they stumble out to their car, Harry nearly tripping on his laces and Louis not letting him fall. 

*

They end up at a cafe a few blocks down from their apartment and they wind their arms around each other for the minute it takes to get inside, partly because they're cold and partly because they're so bloody in love. Louis' hand toys with the hem of Harry's jumper as Harry's hand tightens around his shoulder, both of them glancing at the menu above the counter. Louis gets excited over the new special they have, apple cinnamon pancakes.

"Lou, what about the banana nut muffin?"

"I know.. but the pancakes sound so _good_!"

Harry rolls his eyes and orders him the pancakes.

They get the pancakes, a banana nut muffin for Harry, tea, and an iced coffee. (Both Louis and their friend Niall behind the counter give Harry a look when he orders this but he refuses to budge. It's never too cold for iced coffee). They sit together at a small table in the corner of the cafe with their food and Harry can't hide his smile at how elated Louis looks as he pours maple syrup (the cafe always has the best maple syrup but Niall refuses to tell them what kind it is), cuts a piece off the stack of pancakes and spears it with his fork.

He also can't hide his exasperated look when Louis doesn't like the pancakes.

"They're too cinnamon-y."

"You love cinnamon!"

"But I'm not in the mood now,"Louis says, and he looks so dejected after having been excited for those that Harry switches his muffin for Louis' plate and takes a bite. (He loves them and Louis smiles happily as he bites into Harry's muffin).

*

They wave to Niall on their way out and he shoots them a smile between the rush of customers that seemed to show up out of nowhere.

They drive back to the apartment and head inside, knocking their shoulders together on their way up the narrow staircase. Louis grabs his laptop to finish his piece for the magazine, slipping his glasses on and  sitting on the couch as Harry takes a shower. Harry calls Louis into their room half an hour later, saying he can't find his shaving cream, then tackles Louis onto the bed and snogs him senseless. 

When they leave their room some time later with mussed up hair and shiny lips it's noon and the sun is glinting off the snow outside, making everything glaringly bright. It makes Louis' face look brighter and younger, not that he's even near old, but Harry admires it as they go to the kitchen and decide what they need from the grocery store. (Harry thinks they need to buy one of those big boxes of chocolate chip cookies, Louis wants cupcakes instead). They head to the store later after giving up and hoping whatever they need will somehow find its way into their cart. Harry gets a shopping cart on the way in and tries to get Louis to use one of the smaller carts meant for children, that said "Shopper in training" on the side, and Louis was having none of it. ("They're just the right size for you!" Harry exclaims, eyes glinting, while Louis looks at him disapprovingly. "Maybe a little big," Harry concedes, earning him a smack on the arm from a disgruntled Louis.)

They argue over who gets to push the cart, Louis only winning because he couldn't resist Louis' pouting face - not that Louis could resist Harry's either, but he could hold his own for longer, albeit only a few minutes. 

They drive back in comfortable silence, then put away the groceries when they get back. They step around each other, setting out plates and forks and reheating pasta from dinner for lunch. Louis sets up his laptop again after lunch, curling up in one of the armchairs with his glasses on again. Harry stretches out on the couch across from him with a sketchbook and a pencil, taking note of all the angles and shadows on Louis' face. Louis shifts a bit uncomfortably when he notices he's being watched, because Harry's always drawing him and he's still not used to it. He wonders if he'll ever be used to it, used to the ever-growing drawings of him Harry does. Harry draws other things too, and paints, even sells some, but he loves drawing Louis the best. They end their afternoon there, then wrap around each other and watch a movie on the telly before heading to bed. All in all, it's a good day. Simple, fairly predictable, but good all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ineversaidwecouldfixthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
